You Make Me Complete
by helpmebreathe
Summary: she felt lonely, he felt lonely, its only destined they meet.
1. Precious Princess

Chapter 1

Selenity sat on her bed, admiring her parents' love that they shared. She was of age to be married, but desired to fall in love rather then have an arranged marriage. Her parents understood her desire, but were coming to an agreement that she might not fall in love. Selenity sighed and stood up, it was time to stop dwelling in self-pity, and time to get dressed and around the palace. Once a gown was picked from her closet, she slowly walked toward the bathing room.

After removing her night gown, and tying her hair up, she turned the crystal knob and how water rushed out of a crystal faucet. She sat down in the bath tub and gasped as her back leaned against the cold porcelain.

Closing her eyes, she sighed and thought about how lonely she felt. It was time for her to fall in love.

She finished bathing, and got out of the porcelain bath, and wrapped a soft pink towel closely around her body. She walked to the vanity seat that she had placed her gown on, and slid it on. The gown accentuated her many gorgeous curves. Before leaving the bathing room, she brushed and put her hair pink hair into two shiny-flowing buns. She applied lipstick and walked back to her chamber. Closing the door, she turned around and walked to where she had last taken her shoes off. She slid her feet into the glistening silver shoes, and clasped them on. She walked out of the chamber and put a graceful smile upon her face, despite the loneliness that burdened her heart. As she so heavenly glided down the corridor, she glanced at everything; all the riches and wonders that she belonged to. It was difficult for her to contemplate how is seemed that all she had was nothing without anyone to share it with.

Luna was wandering down the corridor minding to herself, but spotted something like an angel, that seemed about ready to cry.

"Princess Selenity, your highness, how are you feeling today?" Luna cautiously questioned.

"I'm feeling well." Selenity answered lightly though her eyes held her pain, for they did not hold their simple spark that most people admired and loved.

Luna sighed and slowly walked away to leave the princess deep in her thoughts.


	2. Welcome, Helios

Chapter 2

In Elysion, the young priest found himself in the same predicament as Princess Selenity. If he was not to fall in love soon, then he'd be forced to wed.

Helios was a few years older then the princess. He went to his parents' chamber since he was summoned.

After knocking and not receiving a response, he slightly cracked the golden door open.

"Mother? Father? You summoned me?" Helios timidly asked.

A low mature voice rang though the chamber, "Yes, come in."

Walking in, he closed the door quietly. He slowly walked further into the entryway, and looked around, searching for the location of his parents.

"Son, we are out on the balcony. Hurry up, come out here." His mother gently stated.

He hurried out to the balcony where he was greeted with his parents.

"You must go down to Earth; Neo-Queen Serenity has requested your presence." His mother said softly. Helios simply nodded his head and walked back into the chamber then out to the corridor and outside of the palace down to the garden.

He sat down on a golden bench. Leaning over, he put his head in his hands and softly sobbed. He was sick of having no friends, and being told what to do from other people. He was 20, and thought he deserved to be treated like a man, not a little boy. Helios stood up and walked back to the palace and up the stairs to his corridor. He walked in and grabbed his suitcase and filled it with some clothes, and shoes. After packing the necessary items, he walked over to his bed, bent down and grabbed a notebook, an old worn-out tattered notebook. He picked it up gently and placed it on top of his clothes in his suitcase. After Helios closed the suitcase, he walked out of the chamber into the elegant gold corridor, and said silent farewells to everyone as he made a gateway to Earth and stepped into it.

(AN – I know Sailor Pluto is the keeper of time…but in this story she's going to be the keeper of portals, meaning time or just from different worlds to earth and stuff like that)

Sailor Pluto greeted Helios, and sent him on his way to Earth. As Helios appeared on earth in front of the Magnificent Neo-Tokyo Palace, he gasped at how its Glimmering Radiance was hypnotizing. He slowly walked toward the palace doors. They automatically opened for him. He hesitantly walked in. Looking around, he was confused; there was no one there to open the door for him.

"I have been expecting you." Came a voice like an angel, "I am Neo-Queen Serenity; The Queen of Earth." She said while entering the room. "The last time I saw you, was when you were 8, you might not remember. Back then, I was Sailor Moon."

"Sailor moon! I did not recognize you, please forgive me." Helios said with a bow.

"Young priest, your apology is not needed. Most people do not often remember me as Sailor Moon, but I thought you might." The queen said offering a smile. "Now, please follow me. You may leave your suitcase here; I will have someone take it to your room." Helios nodded and followed the queen through the glistening crystal palace.

He followed her out into a garden. There she sat on a bench, and offered him the seat next to her.

"You are more then likely wondering why I brought you all the way to Earth, are you not?" The queen asked.

"Yes." Helios said simply.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you, but you will learn in due time. Do not be frightened, for it is not a bad reason why you are here. In fact, you are here to do something wonderful and magnificent. Just thinking about what you are here to do, brings a smile to my face. No one knows but me and Sailor Pluto, and she has sworn secrecy, so you have no way of finding out unless you follow your heart. Be true to yourself, and things will work out in the end." Neo-Queen Serenity stated softly, while standing up. "I must be going, but it has been wonderful talking to you. It seems I haven't done it in an eternity. You have grown into a fine man." With that, she walked towards the palace and left Helios sitting here in bewilderment on what was going to happen.


End file.
